How To Move On?
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: When Edward Leaves Bella, this in her mind leaves her only one choice. Death, But a mysterious boy saves her life... but at what cost? Could this "boy" be the substitute for Edward she so desperatly needs?
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, I am cold.

No.

That's a lie. I am nothing.

Nothing, why should I have to go on? What good come of me being here, I have nothing left to live for, when everything you have, everyone you love leaves, what do you have left to live for?

Tears leaked from my closed eyes. The darkness was comforting, but you cannot sit in darkness forever, I would go to it. I wouldn't put myself through anymore of this suffering. It's not selfish because it's not hurting anyone. It is just a surrender.

I lost.

And I'm okay with that. I slowly opened my eyes and they prickled in the icy wind. I took my bag from my shoulder and dumped it beside a rock. I took a deep breath. The air was cool in my lungs, refreshing almost. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and slowly walked forwards. I stared over the edge to the sea below. Rocks protruded from the violent waves. Here my life would end.

And I welcomed it.

A vision popped clearly into my head. A lone gravestone stood over a newly dug grave. No flowers, no weeping mourners.

Just a grave.

My grave, stating in dark grey letters etched into the surface,

"Isabella Marie Swan,

A Beloved Daughter"

Of course, that's all my mother could put, because that's all I was, but my mom would move on, she had Phil. A family of her own. She didn't need me, not now. A beloved friend, that's what it would have said if I had died a few months earlier- but I pushed them all away. I ignored the people I who I could count on, who would never just leave me here. I was sure none of _them_ would leave me, how wrong I was. Not a loved girlfriend either, my heart panged at this agonizing thought...

A lump built in my throat and I swallowed. This would be my last act, with God as my witness. Here I would end my life.

I took a deep breath and poised myself to jump, I took one look back at my bag, all they would find... and launched my self into the abyss.

Adrenaline built in my veins, my heartbeat raced and a smile spread across my face as the wind whipped my face, my hair fanned and and my eyes stung. I remembered the feeling from so long ago and an image of Jacob Black flashed in my mind. It felt like a knife straight through my stomach, a bullet through my heart. To see his face. To see him that way, it being my fault...all my fault. It hurt to much to think, I begged for it to stop, to end my excruciating turmoil. This pain was too much to take, a split second later it all went black...


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark... yet I was aware. Aware of the pain of the pain of my limbs, like they had been snapped over and over, it was relentless. Like my body was being burnt at the stake, yet I was wet, dripping with the salty sea water. This pain was different, not better, not worse. But I wasn't dead, and that confused me...unless this _was_ death? Could it be? Would I be stuck like this forever, in this constant pain? My mind skated through countless possibilities each more hauntingly terrifying than the first. But then I was sure. I was not dead. But I was not completely alive. I felt warm hands holding me upright, touching my face. Inspecting me it seemed. Then I felt something soft caress my neck and another sharp pain stabbed through it. It coursed through me, spreading like fire, burning, with a hundred times more fury than first; I would welcome back that pain with open arms just to get this to stop. Then I slipped out of consciousness.

I took a deep breath, the sweet smelling air felt familiar, comforting as it rushed through my lungs. I could hear the quiet, hollow breathing. That was the point I realized. It didn't hurt! Well I say it didn't hurt, it ached, just a little, I was stiff that's all. I was appreciative of this fact, and I took a moment to value the sensation. That's when it clicked. The breathes I could here were not my own.

The shock of this realization jolted me forward in to a sitting position and I started coughing violently. I felt a apprehensive hand pat my back as the fit subsided. Questions rushed through my head,

Who was this?

Why wasn't I dead?

Where am I?

_What _am i?

My chest still heaving, I slowly opened my eyes. As they fell into focus I noticed I was in a bedroom... _my_ bedroom. I turned my head to look at the figure that was behind me. As my eyes fell on him I felt winded, and not because he so breathtakingly gorgeous. Because for a second, just for a second, I thought it was _him, _but of course it wasn't. When I saw the perfectly windswept hair and pale skin, I let myself hope. My heart fluttered and pulse raced...then I realized that the boy- I use the term boy very loosely- I was gazing at, was not _him_. His hair was dark, almost black and his eyes were a brilliant green. But he was so pale, he looked so...solid, and yet the hand I felt on my back was not cold. He was certainly not a vampire... but there was no way he was human either. My heart sank slightly but failed to slow. My eyes were wide with astonishment, I had never seen anyone so beautiful - bar the Cullens, and this amazed me. I never thought I would ever gaze upon such perfection ever again. Of course he was not as striking as... as... as him, but my mouth still fell open when I saw him. I could not help but gawk at him. He continued to stare at me too, his face was inquisitive, yet, somehow, deep in his eyes there was a look of regret and expectancy. But I couldn't be sure, so I dismissed this fact. I'm not sure how long we sat there studying each others features, but finally he found his voice and in a slow, clear voice he started to speak...


	3. Chapter 3

"So...how'd this happen" he questioned.

I didn't think it possible but my jaw dropped even lower at the sound of his voice, it was... _beautiful._ There was no other word for it. For some reason I had every intention if telling this...stranger, the whole story. It went against all reasoning, against all my better judgment, but it was instinctual. He continued staring at me intently but his face wasn't easy to read. The only emotion I could pinpoint was that of curiosity. He looked genuinely interested in me, something that I had not experienced in so long. But I had no idea where to begin.

He noticed my hesitation, mistaking it for outrage "Oh, I apologize... I get it," he interrupted "you're not comfortable with talking to me about it. I mean it's cool and everything, we just met and everything of course you don't want to... I'm so sorry."

His face looked sheepish and judging by the colour of cheeks a little embarrassed- definitely not a vampire. That a slight flush, beyond doubt, it _had _to have been. It made me feel guilty to think of him so self conscious. After all he did save me, whether I wanted saving or not. His heart was in the right place.

He coughed shyly interrupting my train of thought.

"I'm really sorry" he repeated apologetically. "You've just been asleep for two days and I'm asking for a life story. Let me go and get you something."

"No, No that's fine" I assured him "I need to stretch anyway"

He replied with a curt nod, showing he understood, he took my hand pulling me gently to my feet. I swayed slightly as my head spun, my room turning into a blur. He quickly held me against his torso, keeping me steady.

"It's okay" he said reassuring me "you can't have eaten in ages, your energy levels must be screwed up. Let me." With that he swept up into his arms with incredible strength- defiantly not human- so my head was resting against his rock hard chest, I could hear the steady pounding of a slow heartbeat- defiantly not a vampire... but something was off. My eyebrows creased in deliberation, but I was again interrupted mid-thought.

He bounded from my room and n a single leap, jumped the stairs and into the kitchen. There he sat me on the counter top and stood facing me... mere inches from my face.

"What would you like to eat?" he said with a slightly mischievous grin. Revealing his perfect, white teeth. I could feel my heart drumming madly against my ribs.

"What can _you _eat?"

"I imagine the same as you, expect for peanuts... I'm allergic." he said with a wink.

"The same...but....what's going on?... what am i...we?"

He put a finger to my lips putting a stop to the torrent of questions that we're about to poor from them.

"I will explain everything, when you've eaten something...we have all the time in the world" he added opening the cupboard door and peering inside. "You know... I fancy pop tarts. Do you mind if I ha...?

"No, of course not, please go ahead." I interrupted before he could ask.

"Cheers" he said with another smile stretching across his lips. He dropped as many pop tarts into the toaster as he could and turned back to face me. "You know, I really think you should know my name. It may help. It's Thomas, but Tom'll do just fine"

"I'm Be-"

"Isabella Marie Swan" he interrupted "but of course you usually go by Bella."

"How did you know?" This confused me greatly

"Bella, I know you haven't eaten anything in ages but seriously. Think! How could I know you're name, where you live, to bring you back here? The fact that your birthday is September 13th, you go to Forks high school your mothers name is Renee..." thats when my eyes fell upon the bag I left at the edge, on one of the kitchen chairs. "... and you are a Virgo." He chuckled silently as I rolled my eyes at his immature remark.

"So you went through my things-"

"I'm sorry are you complaining" he said sarcastically

I sighed and looked at him, "will you let me finish?" I asked. He gestured for me to continue. "You went through my things, in an amazingly nice effort to save me" he smiled at this "and now you know all these things about me... and _I_ know that 'you go by Tom.'"

He continued quietly laughing to himself, before finally he said "it would seem so Bella." This irritated me, would it kill him to elaborate?

He seemed to read my mind, because as he put the pop tarts onto two plates he said seriously "however, I assume you will be pressing me for more information, so go on. What is it you want to know?"

I pondered this while he found some cans of coke. He turned round and looked at me interestedly, frowning slightly. He put his hand out in front of him, and I took it he lead me to the sofa with the plates in one hand and the cans under his arm. I sat down at one end and swung my legs round; he sat opposite me and did the same. I took a bite into my pop tart, I hadn't realized I was so hungry until I did, and this was delicious. I swallowed before answering the first question that came to my head.

"Tom, are we the same?"

He was midway through a bite and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, I could tell he was thinking of a way to answer this.

He cleared his throat, "I...think so."

I nodded pensively "So...what are we?"

"Well, we are not human, although, I have done some research and we have some "vampire-esque" tendencies," he explained.

"Like?"

"Well... I have never met a...proper vampire- and I have no intention," he said uneasily. "Although I did read somewhere that there are the occasional 'vegetarian' clans you can find." He seemed lost in a thought about the possibilities of this. I imagined all the stories he had heard of vampires were those of lone trackers, this sent a shiver down my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms. I quickly decided that I should not mention my association with vampires, that would mean an uncomfortable explanation about James, and no doubt that would bring back memories of _him _that I would rather keep buried. I refused to think about _him_, and that meant also forgetting _them..._**completely. **

Tom suddenly jolted back to reality and realized he was half way through explaining, he apologized and continued.

"Bella, I think it's best if you figure it out what's different for yourself."

I eyed him suspiciously, prompting him to continue.

He jumped to his feet in an instant and out-stretched his hand, taking the hint I grasped his hand.

"Come with me." This was a statement, not a question. But I had no reason, nor desire not to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

"Close your eyes" he instructed.

I took one looks at him, he was looking at me with his expectant green eyes. I couldn't help but trust him. Even though I known him for what? Best part of 4 hours, yet I felt entirely safe, just knowing he was close b., I knew I had his flawless face committed to memory, I knew I could never forget it. Even if I wanted to.

Although it would never be the same.

Never be as good.

And I would never put myself through that anyway, I couldn't.

I closed my eyes obediently. He squeezed my hand a little tighter and set of at a run, pulling me along with him. My hair flew behind me, and I could hear the wind in my ears and against my face. I'm pretty sure I was running faster than I ever had before, and yet it wasn't enough. I pushed my legs further, extending my stride and quickening my pace. With Tom as my guide, we darted through the trees, our hands entwined.

"Open your eyes"

His voice was muffled, I barely heard him because of the air whistling through in my ears. My eyes snapped open, I waited for them to sting, but they didn't. I expected to see the trees as nothing but a green blur, but I didn't. This was a thrill; I felt adrenaline pump through my body.

But then he jumped.

And I went with him, in a single leap we sprung half way up the nearest pine, it nearly knocked the breath out of me. Before I knew it we were scaling the tall bare tree, I gasped in amazement at my own ability.

Tom chuckled silently and released my hand from his grip.

_Big_ mistake.

I could try and convince you that it was my astonishment that caused me to fall. But really, who am I trying to kid?

I plummeted what must have been 50 feet to the ground and landed with a hard thud against the soft dirt. That confused me. Surely I should be dead? Or at least in pain?

Right?

Instead I felt a dull ache in my back, where I landed. But other than that... I felt perfectly fine. In the time it took me to blink Tom was by side, a look of alarm and guilt spread across his face.

"Bella, I... I...Oh my god I am so, so sorry, I shouldn't have let go, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up, eying him suspiciously, "Tom. You know I am fine. Don't you? Because you are the same, and that fall would not have hurt you.

"But I shouldn't have let go of you, I mean you could have hurt yourself-"

"No," I interrupted, scrambling to my feet and brushing the dirt from my jeans. "Please for both our sakes stop feeling so guilty.

"But It's-"

"No!"

"Bella Seriously-" he tried to explain

"No"

"Fine, I'll stop" he conceded.

I smiled with satisfaction and it was his turn to roll his eyes at me. Then he took my hand again, he seemed apprehensive, like he thought I would hurt myself again and didn't break out into a run again. Instead we walked slowly, in no particular direction through the forest. I never really noticed it before.

But it was beautiful.

Woah.

I have been calling a _lot_ of things beautiful lately. My ears were growing accustomed to the eerie silence of the forest. I say the eerie silence, that's what I thought it was. Now I had bothered to listen I could hear everything, the wind whistling through the leaves. The deep breathing of Tom next to me. Somewhere...somewhere close there was a small animal rustling through the undergrowth, somewhere near a stream. I could hear the gentle babbling of the water over smooth stones. Then I heard it...

Footsteps.

I don't know _why_ it made me anxious but it did. It was the sound of running, and it wasn't that of an animal. I was sure, it was too familiar but I was not sure what it was. But I wasn't waiting around to find out. I took one glance at Tom, who was too absorbed in thought to hear what I heard. I bolted, pulling him behind me, I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me, the footsteps were from behind us I was sure. Dodging the trees with precision, I didn't stop until I hit the main road, and I was sure I couldn't hear them anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

We stood at the edge of the road, I was clutching my chest, suddenly winded. I wasn't sure if it was the running or not. I couldn't hear the footsteps, I straightened up, reassured.

Tom was stood stock still, eyes wide with alarm.

"Tom?" I whispered.

He stared at me uneasily; a slight crease had formed on forehead, making him frown _ever_ so slightly.

"Bella...What. Was. That. About?" he said slowly, as if trying to suppress an emotion, my guess is anger.

"I was... just..." I couldn't tell him the truth, mostly because I didn't know what the truth was myself. Why I had the uncontrollable urge to flee from an unknown danger. "I was just... hungry, that's all." I lied...badly.

He raised an eyebrow dubiously. But then, as if he decided to drop it, a smile of relief spread across his face and he swung an arm around my shoulders. "Why didn't you just say so then?" he said playfully. "Let me take you out for dinner."

"Oh that's fine, you, you don't have to do that" I stuttered, still in slight shock that he had his arm around me... and how nice it felt. "If you want we can just go home and I can cook something?" Trying not to put him under any pressure to buy me dinner

"Err Bella," he said awkwardly looking down at me. "There isn't exactly a lot of food at your house, because...well... you see I've been looking after you for a few days and-"

My giggle interrupted him, how could I be so dense?

"Of course Tom, my food is your food. You saved me after all." I winked. Me? Wink? He must be rubbing off on me!

"What are friends for?" he said softly, with probably the sweetest smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but grin back.

We strolled along the bypass, arms draped over each other for a couple minutes before Toms face turned pensive. "We're does one go for a 'night on the town', in a small little place like this?" he chuckled.

"Well" I began. "One would usually, get a car, and get the hell out of here as fast as possible. Down to Port Ang....."

My heart jumped into my throat, and my pulse quickened. Out of the corner of my eye, speeding in the opposite direction, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw...a Volvo?


	6. Chapter 6

Next thing I knew I was staring at a ceiling.

I sat up from my position lain across a bed and noticed I was in my bedroom ... my bed and it was just past dusk. In the time it took me to realize this, Tom had launched himself from the chair in the corner and was kneeling by the side of my bed. I swung around so I was facing him, my legs hanging off the side of the bed and my hands on my lap.

Toms face was crossed with anxiety, shock and...what looked like affection? I had never met anyone so easy to read, anyone who's emotions radiated through there eyes. Was this just him or could this be my new abilities making an appearance?

"Bells, are you okay?" he said, his forehead furrowed with concern.

"I...Yes,"

"Oh thank Goodness." he sighed as he pulled me into a tight hug. I rested my head my head upon his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you completely sure?" he continued.

"Yes. What happened?" I asked

"Bella, umm, I don't really think you want to know."

"What happened? ... Tom. Tell me." I insisted, I lifted my head, and moved backward so I was staring straight into his eyes. His face again, just inches from my own. He tried... and failed to suppress an amused smile.

"Err well, I'm pretty sure you saw an Audi and fainted." he explained, laughing.

A smile of relief spread across my face and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"An Audi? Are you sure?" I pressed, when I finally stopped laughing.

"Quite sure, a silver Audi; you took one look at it and kind of fell back into my arms a second later."

I giggled again, how could I have been so stupid? Maybe I should have brushed up on my car knowledge before I start jumping to conclusions. Jeez.

Tom pulled me back into his embrace and squeezed me tighter. So my head was once again resting on his shoulder and his face was buried in my hair. Before I knew it, silent tears were streaming down my face; he stoked my back reassuringly, probably taken aback at my sudden mood swing.

I knew why I was crying, because Tom would soon be leaving. Of course he would have to; he couldn't say here forever, he wouldn't want to either. But what was I meant to do without him here. I'm pathetic.

Obviously.

Who else would... or even could become _so _dependant on someone they had known for a day? I knew that this was foolish...hasty...reckless...and frankly just plain stupid, yet I wanted nothing more than to say here with him, forever.

We sat there for God knows how long, it was completely dark outside when my tears started to slow and he whispered softly in my ear "Bella, will you tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head defiantly. "Please, I... I want to help."

"No, Tom, you... it wouldn't make you happy." I managed to croak.

"Bella...please. I want to know. I can't be happy seeing you in so much pain."

I thought about this for a while, he wouldn't let it go, so I supposed I might as well get it over and done with.

"Stay with me?" I murmured, barely audibly.

I waited for his revulsion to this idea to become apparent. But instead there was silence.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and waited for his rejection, but it never came.

"Of course I will stay."


	7. Chapter 7

"So," I said, "shall we run through the plan one last time?"

It was overcast and drizzling slightly, a typical Monday morning...well for Forks anyway. Tom and I were speeding down the wet roads toward school, in his newly acquired Audi. But of course this was not a typical day for us. Today was Toms first day at Forks High School.

This should be... interesting.

"Try me" he said with a smirk, we was enjoying this.

"Teacher asks your name you say?" I asked in a TV-quiz-show-host manner

"My name is Thomas Harlow, but I prefer to go by Tom." he replied.

"Wow, this _bound_ to go well, you can remember your name" I said sarcastically.

"Oh Bella, you are such the pessimist." he chuckled. "I still think I should have worn nicer trainers for today, it being such a big day and all." He obviously thought it was his turn to be sarcastic.

"What!?" I said, alarmed.

"Jeez Bells, I never knew you loved my shoes so much, don't get too offended" he said smiling.

"No, No, No, It's not that, but you said trainers." I explained.

Obviously he was oblivious to my explanation, because he just raised one eyebrow and said "Yes... your point is...?"

"Thomas Harlow where the heck were you born?" I asked, accusingly.

"In a bloody hospital, where do you think?"

"There you go again!" I shouted. "Your British aren't you?"

There was a long pause, and I waited with baited breath.

Finally he spoke, "I may have been born in England."

A broke in to a fit of giggles,

"What's so funny about England?" he enquired.

"Nothing" I managed to choke out, "I am laughing at _me _not you! I knew there was something different about the way you speak; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh Tom please say 'autumn'... for me?"

He rolled his eyes, but obliged tolerantly.

"Tom, do you think there is anything else I should know about you, before I go and advertise you in school as my new best friend...like have you ever been in jail?"

"Hmm," he mused, "probably quite a lot, but we can't discuss that now."

"Why not?" I asked. I hated when he avoided the question.

"Because we're here" he said with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

He took the key out of the ignition and turned to face me. His breathing was slightly uneven and he was chewing his lip nervously.

"Bella, I haven't been to school in a couple decades, I mean...what if I mess this up?" he said uneasily.

I rolled my eyes at his. "Please, this is _school_. Not a tribunal hearing. Everything will be fine."

His face spread into a grin and he nodded with a new found confidence. "Lets do this."

By the time it took me to undo my seat belt he was already outside holding my door open for me. He was wearing dark grey jeans and a long sleeve plain white t-shirt. If it wasn't for his face, he would fit in well, but of course he had those tell-tale gorgeously angled features. He was going to be the target of a lot of teenage affixations for a while to come. I wondered how he would respond to this idolatry.

We started walking to the main office and he swung his arm around my shoulder, as usual.

"So...about the jail thing..." I began.

He chuckled. Then put his lips to my ear, I could feel his sweet warm breath against my cheek, making my heart hammer unexpectedly and he whispered softly. "Isabella Marie Swan I promise you. I have never been in jail"

"For anything too bad" I added with a smirk.

I waited for Tom outside the school office; he came out grinning and brandishing his timetable. He had managed to get every class with me except gym and biology. I had a theory about how he managed that one.

"Flirting with office staff?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I didn't wait for him to respond. "On the first day, tut tut shocking really, I expected better from you."

He just shot me a mischievous grin.

Then the bell rang, its shill noise reverberating in the trees.

"Come on then, to English," I said with a martyred expression.

"To English." He repeated, managing a little more enthusiasm than I could muster, at the thought of an hour reading Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth time.


	9. Chapter 9

All through the morning I was bombarded with constant questions, all along the lines of:

'Who's your hot new friend?'

'So... If your not together, do you think you could introduce us?'

'Wow...is he for real?'

It bothered me...a lot. More than it should. He was the subject of the whole schools conversations, exactly how it had been on my first day, a year ago. He managed to sit next to me in every lesson. I had obviously been very distant and depressed in the recent months so..._his _seat remained empty. The day had been quite ordinary, given the circumstances as we walked into the cafeteria at lunch. It was surprisingly nice to have the easy company of him at school, something I had never noticed I was missing. The cafeteria was almost empty as the bell had only just rung. We went and grabbed some food making idle conversation before sitting down at a vacant table. I took a bite out of my apple and looked up to see him staring at my face intently, chewing on a cheese roll.

I raised one eyebrow questioningly. He nodded and slowly swallowed.

"Bella, if I were to ask you something, would you promise not to..." he asked, not being able to find the right words.

"Not to..." I prompted.

"Over react, disassociate your self from me, or let things get awkward?"

"What is it?" I enquired.

"Promise me."

"Okay, but what is-"

"Bella!" I was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

Jessica. Errg. I'm pretty sure she hadn't spoken to me for weeks now. Not that I would have noticed to be honest. She took the seat next to me and made a point to give me a brief hug before turning allher attention to Tom.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." She said extending a hand towards him, "I'm Jessica, Bella's best friend," she said with a giggle, looking at him from under her lashes. Tom took her hand briefly, before taking a quick glance at me.

"It a pleasure to meet you Jessica" he said politely.  
But I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking. He knew precisely what she was doing. My eyes narrowed reflexively, I didn't like this, heat welled up in my chest and I felt a little like punching Jessica. I was immediately appalled at this thought, of course I wouldn't punch anyone... as much I wanted to right now.

No.

I wouldn't.

We were eventually joined by many others, including Lauren, to my great distaste. But also Mike and Angela, who seemed more interested in me than Tom.

It was nearing the end of lunch when Angela whispered quietly in my ear. "I've missed you Bella, it's good to see you're starting to...move on." Mike just nodded in agreement.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion, and couldn't help but pull Mike and Angela into a hug. It was all I could do to keep the tears from rolling. Jessica turned to look at me with resentful eyes... I assume for hugging Mike. But seriously wasn't she just flirting with Tom?

Tom took the momentary cease in Jessica's 'seduction techniques' as I liked to call it, to excuse us from the table.

"Bella, will you come with me to the office a moment please, I need to hand this slip in for signing," he said with a smirk.

Jessica piped "Don't worry I'll go with y-" and was interrupted by Toms smooth voice.

"Bella?" he said, completely snubbing Jessica.

I was already on my feet.

I need to know what he was trying to say before Jessica interrupted.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky was starting to darken. Tom took me out side the cafeteria, lent against the wall and closed his eyes. He looked pensive and exhausted.

"Bella tell me, when does this end?" he said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" This confused me; did this mean that he was done with school, or Forks...or me?

"The attention Bella"- I sighed with relief. "When do people here stop treating me like... like they have been this past morning? How long was it for you?"

"Well. Mine was just a couple weeks... but I think you may be a little different."

His eyes widened in alarm. "Why...do they know? Bella, do they know what we are?"

I chuckled despite myself. "Please, I don't even know what we are, but Tom the thing is..." I paused, thinking how to put this. He noticed my hesitation.

"Don't you dare say 'the thing is...' and then trail off and never answer my question Miss Swan," he warned with a grin.

"Okay, Okay. You aren't going to be left alone."

"Why" he probed.

"Well..." how do you tell a boy that he is stupidly gorgeous and every girl in a twenty mile radius will be falling at his feet when I'm not to sure if that includes me or not. "Come on, look at you."

His grin grew even wider and he lent to whisper in my ear, his warm breathe caressing my cheek...again. If I was to die right now from heart failure it would be his fault. It was drumming frantically in my chest. "Bella, I'm afraid, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

He was bluffing, he just wanted me to say it. I could tell by the way he flashed all of perfect white teeth at me, with something I never noticed before...dimples.

I giggled.

"What?" he said, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"You have dimples, and I never noticed before now."

He patted his cheeks self-consciously, his smile fading slightly.

I giggled again, I couldn't help myself.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know Bella, your doing again."

"What are you on about?"

"Avoiding the question, getting side tracked, and distracting me from the question I asked in the first place. I don't think its very fair." he said

"Please." I scoffed. "Since when have been able to distract anyone from anything."

"You have no idea" he said. Before adding a low murmur I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear, "how very distracting you are."

I smiled slightly, I know the last part was not meant for me to hear, and that it could have meant anything at all, but I couldn't help but hope, just for a second, that he meant what I thought he did. I decided it was probably going to be less embarrassing for myself if I pretended to hear the last part. It probably meant nothing anyway.

"My question Miss Swan." he said, interrupting my train of thought by brushing his hand across my cheekbone. I had to take a deep breathe for a second; there was no point in hyperventilating.

Just Tom, I reassured myself, just Tom. Then why did my heart flutter at the sound of his name, in my_ own_ head? Jeez, I am more pathetic than I thought.

"Well Tom, you don't exactly look like many we get around here" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay that's a lie, you do, we had five....people who left last term. All breathtakingly beautiful, but sadly unattainable to ninety-nine percent of the student body. You on the other hand, seem to be...to the others here," I added hastily, didn't need him thinking I was just another swooning teenager. "To be just the first of those criteria... and the thing seems to be that you have...certain qualities, physical qualities that even make you look similar."

There was not a chance I was going into detail about _them_. Just that quick, one-breathe explanation, was very, very difficult to do, and I didn't want Tom to know about _him._

"Such as...?"

"Well... pale skin, angled features, toned physique, perfectly windswept, tousled hair." I listed.

This brought a superior smirk to his lips. "Isabella Marie Swan, you just described, the _both_ of us, but you missed out one, _you_ are also breathtakingly beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

My heart leapt into my throat, did he just say that? About _me_? Me of all people? I could feel my cheeks flush crimson. He diverted his eyes to the ground, obviously regretting what he said... or waiting for my reaction... who was I kidding? Of course he had no feelings for me.

"You know Bella sometimes you can be so... inobservant."

"What do y-" but I was interrupted by the bell, signalling it was time for biology.

"We'll talk later," he promised, before shooting another dazzling smile and turning and walking to the gym. "Have fun in Biology" he called back.

With a smile on my face I slowly walked to the science lab.

I was a little late, but the teacher wasn't in yet, so it was fine. I sat in my usual window seat when something that hadn't happened in a _very_ long time happened. Mike came and perched on the edge of my desk to make idle conversation. It was very comfortable talking to Mike like this again. This is how it used to be, before _it _all started. We only got a few minutes to talk before Mr Banner came in and Mike had to go and sit back next to Jessica, who I swear had been shooting death glares at the back of my head all the time I was talking to him. Not that it bothered me at all.

We were looking at onions through microscopes today, to see there cells. Mr Banner called it 'revisiting past knowledge' but my heart panged as my mind recalled images of the first time we had studied onion cells, I was careful to shut them away, as soon as they came. What I didn't need right now was to start sobbing.

Not the time.

I started to cut the onion into shred to put on the slide, when I slipped and ran the blade over my skin.

I waited to feel the pain, or see the blood. But it didn't come.

My skin looked perfectly unharmed. I took the knife again and tried to cut my thumb, it wasn't working, the knife could not penetrate the delicate skin of my thumb. I tried again.

Applying more pressure... nothing. Not that I wanted to cut myself, I just wanted to see if I could. Must be the knife I thought, so I put it back to the onion, hacking through it with incredible ease. I made sure to finish the work before pondering this situation, and I gently squeezed the bottom of the table, it had some give. I squeezed just a tiny bit harder and the wood broke off in my hand inconspicuously, because of its location, no one would notice the chunk missing from the underside of the bench. I applied a lot more pressure to the chunk and it crumbled in my clenched fist, I released and the dust fell to the floor.

Tom was right I was inobservant.


End file.
